Poisoned Love
by ZaphiraX
Summary: Kidou falls in love with a girl named Misaki, but things are for the worst. Misaki's family has a grudge againts soccer after Misaki's mom passed away. Misaki's sister, Mayumi, might be planning to torture Misaki endless. How will they overcome the hurdles in their love? Kidou x OC Own Character .
1. Chapter 1: Secrets

ZaphiraX: I am so happy that I am beginning this story. I was having tons of wild ideas for this story. I am going to calm down while writing this story. I hope everyone likes it, because I really enjoy writing this story. By the way, for the people who didn't read any of my works: This story begins in another story XD. The "first" chapter of this story is actually chapter 23 in "my snow angel." I think it's better to read that chapter before you continue here. I wrote My snow angel myself, so you can find it in my profile.

Chapter 1: Secrets

Misaki opens the front door and enters a dark hallway, leading to a dark living room. 'Father, I'm home.' Misaki said calmly. Her father, on the other hand, was less calm. 'What happened to the dress I gave you!' He said angrily. 'How dare you use money for unneeded things.' Misaki sighed.

'Calm down, father. A stranger bumped into me. The dress got dirty when I fell. The stranger apologized and said he was extremely sorry. He said that he would buy me a dress as compensation. That's the dress I'm wearing right now.' Misaki explained. 'I took the other dress with me. I can wear it after I washed it.'

'Fine, fine. I understand.' Her father said, sighing.' Do you know the name of the stranger? Most people introduce themselves when they break other people's stuff. If he's well known, we might be able to use him as a chess piece in our fight against…' The man is cut off.

'No he isn't a well-known person. I would recognize or know him if he was. And besides, the dress isn't broken, it's only dirty. It was a very kind man. He escorted me home after he bought me a new dress.' Misaki said with an angry tone. Inside, she was sad. "I wish I could tell my father that I fell in love with the coach of Teikoku, but he'll only get mad. I also don't want to involve Kidou in this."

'By the way, how was your next mission? Did you find the data I wanted.' The father asks. Misaki shook her head. 'It seems that most of the records were deleted. But then again, what sector five did to the soccer world… in the eyes of the soccer players, it's unforgivable. They destroyed everything but this one paper.' Her father took the piece of paper and starts reading out loud.

'Ishido Shuuji. The head if sector five and the holy emperor. Ishido Shuuji is the first holy emperor and the controller of Soccer. "Soccer should be divided equally between the players", is a famous phrase of him. Ishido Shuuji coaches his own team in order to defeat teams that rebel. He also changes soccer matches and players when he has rebels. He will stop them at any cost…' the father read on in silent.

'This information is useless. I need something to destroy soccer. This man was controlling it, but he never meant to break it. I will destroy that horrible soccer that took my wife away from me. Of course, Misaki, you feel the same way I do.' The father said with a smile as he rises from his chair and walks away. Misaki looks down sad as she walks to her room.

"You're wrong, dad. I don't feel that way at all. Mom loved soccer. I don't want to hate something mom loved so much." Misaki thinks as she texts something to Kidou. "If only you could see the mistake you're making. It would be so much…" Misaki's thoughts are interrupted by her phone. She got a text from Kidou.

_Too bad, but I'm not going to open up my schedule for prank calls. I'll give my sister your regards. I hope we can meet again sometime soon. Till next time, Kidou._

Misaki was so happy when she received that text. She read it over a few times and held her phone to her chest. Too bad that happy moment got stolen from her. 'Well, well.' A voice said from behind. 'You seem pretty happy. Care to share the good news?' A woman said sarcastically. Misaki sighed.

In front of her stood a girl with the same long dark brown hair and brown eyes. The difference was the face. 'Nee-san, that you don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean I'll never get one.' Misaki said and she wanted to walk past Mayumi, but Mayumi stops her.

'How dare you get a boyfriend before your sister does. You don't have any respect for your older sister at all, do you.' Mayumi said angrily. 'You would already be on "that" island if it were up to me. You deserve it.' Mayumi said with an evil laugh and walked on as she threw Misaki to the floor. Misaki didn't stand up. Tears rolled down her face. "Not "that" Island. I don't want to go there."

That evening, Mayumi, Misaki and their father were having dinner together. 'Father, did you know that Misaki has a boyfriend.' Mayumi said with an evil smile. Misaki and her father almost choked on their food. The father looked at Misaki with a hateful stare. 'I don't know his name, but she was sure happy when she got a text from him.' Mayumi continued.

'you don't have to worry, father. Because it's only an one sided love and even if we were dating, the man isn't related to soccer in ANY kind of way.' Misaki said after drinking some water. Mayumi was annoyed because her plan didn't work. The father calmed down after hearing it. 'I don't mind you having someone you like, as long as he doesn't like that horrible sport.'

Misaki went to her room after dinner and stared at her phone. She kept staring with a bored look. She wanted to run away from here. She wanted to be free to do anything she wants. 'I want to see you.' She whispers to her phone.

The next day:

'I'm going out, father.' Misaki yelled as she ran through the front door, away from her family. Misaki wanted to test her luck. She wanted to meet Kidou unexpectedly. She gave up after a few hours though. "I guess the same thing won't happen twice." Misaki thought as she walked to the place where she met Kidou for the first time. She smiles to herself.

"Here is where I met Kidou yesterday. I guess this is what they call love at first sight." She wants so walk on, but sees Mayumi at the other side of the street. The stern look on her face told Misaki that what she did wasn't going to be taken lightly. Misaki is scared of Mayumi. Scared of what she could do to her.

Mayumi started crossing the street. Misaki was so scared she started running away from her sister. Mayumi followed her. "Go away. Stay away from me." Misaki thought as tears slowly filled her eyes. She runs into a shopping mall and slows down to walking. There were so many people in the mall, that Misaki was barely noticeable. Mayumi ran past Misaki without noticing her.

While at the other side of the mall:

'Haruna, stop nagging. I already agreed on taking you shopping, so you have no right to complain.' Kidou said while carrying a shopping bag. Haruna pouted. 'But I want to look great on my date with Tachimukai. Is that too much to ask? Besides, I heard you had a great day without your glasses. You owe me that.' Haruna said with a smile.

Kidou sighed. 'I have to prepare for court. I don't have much time to waste here.' Haruna smiled and sneakily entered another shop. 'Haruna?' Kidou looked around. 'Haruna, where are you?' He sighed again. 'Geese. She should just tell me if she saw something nice.' Kidou said and wanted to walk back when someone bumps into his back. Kidou looks back, only to see a familiar face.

Misaki was walking fast and kept looking back, hoping her sister didn't see her. She didn't look forward. If she did, she would have known Kidou was blocking her path. The eyes meet and Misaki calms down when she hears his voice. 'Misaki? What's wrong?' she could almost cry.

Suddenly, she gets an idea. 'I'm being followed by a stalker. Can you please hide me?' Kidou is surprised by the news, but takes Misaki to the store Haruna was shopping. Haruna was checking out sunglasses and is surprised when Kidou grabs a random pair of glasses and a hat. Haruna follows her older brother and sees Misaki in disguise. 'Nii – san, who is that?'

ZaphiraX: Today is my daddy's birthday, so I'm going to stop writing now. I've got classes tomorrow, but I am allowed to use my laptop in ALL my lessons XD. How awesome is that? Faster releases? I have no idea. Depends on if the teachers are noisy XD. It's a nice story, isn't it? It was a little bit different in my head but… oh, well. I don't mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Parents

ZaphiraX: I had my first day of school yesterday XD. All I have to do is bring along a laptop and write about myself. Later, of course, things will get more difficult. But I don't think I will be doing much in the lessons. I don't have internet yet at school, but I get my password in a few days. I'm looking forward to it.

Chapter 2: Parents

Suddenly, she gets an idea. 'I'm being followed by a stalker. Can you please hide me?' Kidou is surprised by the news, but takes Misaki to the store Haruna was shopping. Haruna was checking out sunglasses and is surprised when Kidou grabs a random pair of glasses and a hat. Haruna follows her older brother and sees Misaki in disguise. 'Nii – san, who is that?'

'I met this girl yesterday on the streets.' Kidou starts as Misaki looks nervously through the big windows. 'We bumped into each other when she was on her way to her father. Her dress got dirty, so I bought her a new one and escorted her home. Her name is …' He was cut off by Misaki.

'Wait, don't say my name. The stalker is in the crowd outside the store. Misaki looks back outside, but Mayumi is nowhere to be seen. "Why did I ask salvation from Kidou? I thought I didn't want him to get involved? But then I guess I shouldn't have searched him to begin with." Misaki thinks and sighs once.

'Is he still there?' Kidou asks softly. Misaki shakes her head. Kidou smiles and walks back to Haruna. 'Haruna, this is Misaki. Misaki, this is my younger sister, Otonashi Haruna.' The two shake hands and Misaki has a puzzled face. 'Otonashi? Isn't your last name Kidou?' Kidou shakes his head and Haruna smiles gently.

'Our parents died when we were still young. Nii-san got adopted into the rich Kidou family, but Mr. Kidou only wanted one child. I went to different foster parents. The Otonashi family is very kind and I love them very much.' Haruna keeps smiling but Misaki looks down sadly.

'It must be so hard to lose your parents. I also felt so sad when I lost my mom.' Misaki puts on a sad smile. 'The only thing I remember about her is that she was always happy and gentle, but also very energetic. She also loved to play soccer so much. I'm often told that I look a lot like her.' Haruna looks at Misaki with sad eyes. Kidou looked down and became a little bit angry when he remembered his real parents.

'We don't remember our parents faces.' Kidou started. 'They were always working oversees. They never came home. Not even for our birthdays. All they did was send money to a caretaker who had to look after us.' Kidou's grip tightened. 'They died in a plane crash, but they could be dead from the very beginning.' Misaki was shocked to see Kidou's angry face.

Misaki takes Kidou's hand and feels that Kidou is calming down. 'Let's not talk about this depressing subject anymore. It only hurts to think back about those times.' Misaki says as she let's go of Kidou's hand and puts back the stuff she used to disguise herself with. 'I have to go now. I have to finish some things for my work. Bye Kidou.' Misaki said with a smile and ran away.

'Wait, we'll escort you…' Kidou went after her, but she was already gone. He walks back to Haruna. 'She should be more careful. What if that stalker attacks her?' Kidou said with a serious face. 'Let's go Haruna, or is there something else you want for Tachimukai's date?'

'Hm?' Haruna looks puzzled at her brother. 'Date?' She whispers to herself. Then she suddenly remembered. 'Oh, right. My date with Tachimukai. Thank you for reminding me, Nii-san. I totally forgot because of that friend of yours.' Haruna said with a smile. Together, they went to some other stores.

*Komochi residence:

'I'm home, father.' Misaki replies as usual. Her father was sitting in the living room with a cup of coffee. 'Misaki, I heard you ran away when you saw Mayumi across the street. What is that supposed to mean?' The father said with an angry voice. 'Are you hiding something from her or from us?' The father asked with piercing eyes.

"Yes, I'm hiding something from you. I'm hiding that I'm in love with a famous soccer coach and I'm hiding that I love soccer. But why should I tell you? Are you nuts? You'll strangle me and lock me up if I would tell you." Misaki thinks to herself.

'No, father. I'm not hiding anything. It's just that I wanted some time on my own. Some time to think about things.' Her father gave her a puzzled look. 'Think about what?' Misaki sighs. 'things like :Why should I hate soccer? Mom loved soccer so much. She would be so sad if she knew that we hate soccer to the core.' Misaki said, her eyes closed. Scared of her father's reaction.

He shot from his chair. 'What did you say?' He yelled at her. 'How dare you doubt my choice. If you have time to think such stupid things, then start working on your next mission. I want more data on Sector 5 and you're going to collect it. NOW MOVE IT.' Her father screamed in anger.

'You never think about my feelings.' Misaki yells back, tears streaming down her face. 'It's always you, you, you. How do you think I feel, having a screwed up father like you. I've had it! You're always like this. It's your fault I'm always lonely. It's all your fault that my life is screwed up. Just go and die somewhere already.' Misaki yelled and ran out of the house.

Misaki keeps running and running. She stops at a playground for little kids. She sits down on a swing. She's trying to wipe her tears away, but they keep falling. She is so scared of her father when he gets angry like that. She can't calm down and in the end pulls out her phone. She wants to hit herself with something hard, so she wouldn't be able to call anyone.

Too late, she's already calling. A soft hello could be heard from the other side of the line. 'Kidou? Can you pick me up? I had a big fight with… my father. He is so… angry. I can't go back… there. I'm… so scared. I don't know where to… go.' She tries to talk but the sobs get in the way. She could hear Kidou's voice softly.

'Stay where you are! I'll come and get you right away. Try to calm down while I'm on my way.' Kidou said and hung up. Misaki hangs up and holds her phone against her cheek. 'I'm so sorry, Kidou. 'I'm so sorry. I didn't want to involve you in this mess, but I really want you by my side.' Misaki whispers to herself as she tries to calm down.

ZaphiraX: Tada, another chapter done. My daddy is scary when he gets truly angry. He broke my brother's nose when my brother said to mom 'You're nothing but a lazy bitch. I'll be happy when you're dead.' He really crossed the line there. He was really, really, REALLY angry at mom. But even then, you don't say that to your own mother.

I wonder who's scarier. My dad or Misaki's dad. I know I'm on the verge of tears when my dad screams to me or to my siblings. Misaki is crying, so I guess hers is scarier XD.

* The people that read 'My snow angel' Chapter 23 will say: 'huh? Isn't Misaki's last name Enari? Yes, Misaki said her last name is Enari in that chapter and no, I'm not suddenly changing back names. The reason: you will find out later XD.


	3. Chapter 3: Picking up a stray kitten

ZaphiraX: I'm at school right now XD. It's so boring. We're getting lessons on social media. First I was thinking about Facebook or something like that, but we have to talk on forums our school made. SO BORING! And now my friend next to me is eating waffles -_-'. Now we get to go outside for a little. I will resume my work after I got some fresh air. By the way, I really like the picture for this story. adult Kidou without glasses XD. He looks young because of the dreads in front of his face.

Chapter 3: picking up a stray kitten

_Previous Chapter_

'_Stay where you are! I'll come and get you right away. Try to calm down while I'm on my way.' Kidou said and hung up. Misaki hangs up and holds her phone against her cheek. 'I'm so sorry, Kidou. 'I'm so sorry. I didn't want to involve you in this mess, but I really want you by my side.' Misaki whispers to herself as she tries to calm down._

Kidou hangs up his phone and runs out of his mansion. He's jogging through the streets, looking for Misaki. 'Misaki, where are you. Misaki.' He shouts as he keeps running. He runs past a playground and stops. He walks back and sees a girl crying on a swing. 'Misaki.' He says out loud as he walks to the girl, slowly walking faster. The girl looks up in tears.

'Kidou.' She says while trying to stand up. The tears walk down her face. Suddenly, she feels warmth and notices that Kidou pulled her into his arms. She slowly relaxes and falls asleep in his arms. Kidou smiles gently and softly pets her head. He lifts her from the ground and carries her to his home.

'Master Kidou, may I ask who you brought home?' A butler asks worried. 'Her name is Misaki.' Is all Kidou said. He walks up the stairs with Misaki in his arms. She sleeps on peacefully while Kidou puts her on a bed in the guestroom. She snuggled into the bed and smiled, which made Kidou chuckle. Kidou takes off his glasses as he sat down on the edge of the bed. A maid came walking in.

'Master Kidou, would you like me to change her clothes. I will give her a pajama and wash her clothes.' Kidou puts his glasses and stands up. 'I'll leave it to you. I'm going to bed now. Tell the butler to give her anything she needs.' The maid just bowed and took out some plain pajamas for Misaki.

Kidou was in bed, but couldn't sleep. He couldn't get Misaki off his mind. He knew she had been crying a lot. "She said that her father was angry with her." Kidou thought. "What would make a parent so angry that he scares away his own daughter? Or the man was unintentionally scary. I don't mind Misaki staying the night here, but she should make up with her father." Kidou thinks as he tries to sleep.

A few more minutes pass by and Kidou still can't sleep. He decides to check up on Misaki. He walks to the door of the guest room but hears something he can't recognize. "It can't be a servant, they have all gone home." Kidou thought as he looks around. He opens the door to the guest room and finally figures out what he heard. Misaki was crying and talking in her sleep. Kidou wanted to walk away until he heard her say something out loud. 'Mom, I miss you so much. Where are you?'

Kidou walked back and sat down on the edge of the bed. 'Mom, I want to see you. I miss you so much. Why aren't you here with me?' tears roll down Misaki's cheeks. Kidou suddenly remembered his past and how his parents were never home. He could still remember how he had to calm down Haruna on her birthday. _'Why aren't mommy and daddy home today? They promised they would come for my birthday. Why aren't they here?'_

Kidou wiped away Misaki's tears and softly pets her head. 'I'm sure that no matter where she is, she will always love you.' Kidou whispered. Misaki stopped crying and turned to Kidou in her sleep. She sighs once and Kidou smiles gently as he kisses her forehead. 'Good night, Misaki.' He walks back to his room

The next morning, Kidou woke up from the sound of screaming. He wakes up lazily first, but jumps out of his bed when he realizes it's Misaki. He runs to her room and opens the door. 'Misaki. What's wrong?' Misaki sat on the edge of the bed and looked around.

'Where am I? Where is this place?' She says as she looks around shocked. Kidou laughs softly. Misaki noticed Kidou in the door. 'Is this your house?' Kidou nods while laughing. Misaki blushes. 'Don't laugh! What would you do if you woke up somewhere you don't know.' Kidou stopped laughing, but still smiled.

'You want some breakfast?' Misaki smiled. 'I would love some breakfast. And also, don't put on your glasses when you go downstairs.' Kidou gave her a puzzled face. Then he realized. He was so surprised, he forgot his glasses. Kidou blushes slightly and walks away. Misaki chuckles and changes into her own clothes.

The two talk while eating breakfast. Kidou had many things he wanted to ask Misaki. 'I've got a few questions. For starters, why were you and your father fighting and why did he become so mad that you ran away in tears?' Kidou asks with a serious face.

Misaki looks down sadly. 'It has something to do with my mother. My mother passed away when I was still young. All I remember of her is how she looks like and how much she loved soccer. But because of my mother's death, my father hates soccer. I asked him why he had to hate the sport my mother loved so much. He got angry and said that I should hate it to, for it "stole" my mother away from me.'

Kidou nodded. 'Sometimes, people become like that. When we lose someone dear, we can only think of the things they loved. Some people cling to those things, but others detest them because it reminds them of the one they lost.' Kidou said as he thought back of when his parents died. All he got was a soccer magazine. Now he's coaching his own soccer club.

Misaki looked up in surprise. 'You know about things like these?' Kidou smiled gently. 'I lost both my parents in a plane crash. They were always working overseas. Both Haruna and I don't remember what our parents looked like. All we received from our parents is an soccer magazine.' Misaki looked at him with shock.

'It's a long time ago. It doesn't hurt that much anymore. I don't know if I'm allowed to ask this, but how did your mother die?' Kidou asked that question slowly and carefully. Misaki turned sad again. Her father popped in her head again. This time she remembered him screaming to police officers, asking for explanation.

'She got into a car crash. She was driving in the rain and wanted to hurry home. At least, that's what the police said. My father doesn't believe it. He keeps telling himself that someone did it on purpose because mom was such a good soccer player. I remember him yelling at police officers, saying that there has to be proof that it wasn't her own fault.'

A tear rolled down her cheek. 'He said that I don't love mother as much as he does because if I did, I would be more angry. He said that I would hate soccer to if I truly loved my mother. Why can't he move on and admit that mother had a beautiful life. Why can't he stop his hate for soccer?' Kidou wiped away her tear.

'He still hasn't gotten over her death. He still needs time before the wound on his heart has healed.' Kidou said while looking at Misaki. "Again, this feeling. Like something is pressing against my chest. I also feel weird in my stomach again. What is this for feeling? It's painful, but it's a happy feeling. What is this weird feeling I have right now?"

ZaphiraX: I am starting to fall into a slump. It's like I don't have any inspiration. It's annoying me. I want to write, but nothing comes out. Maybe it's because I've been fighting with my mom a lot lately. She gets on my nerves and gets angry for no reason. In the end, she'll say it's all my fault and that she doesn't want to see me. I could say the same back you know : x. Or maybe it's my annoying friend that keeps disturbing me at school. Because of her, I didn't have time to make an important assignment. One more thing this week and I'm going to explode!


	4. Chapter 4: A plan

ZaphiraX: I'm so sorry it took so long. I'm so busy with homework and my new job, that I couldn't write. I thought that maybe I would have some time at school to write, but I'm not allowed to have some free time in the lessons. It's so frustrating. I wanna write after school, but the first thing I do is put down my bag and sleep on the couch. In short, I'M CRYING. And I'm also stressing a lot. I think it's time for vacation, sniff sniff. Please leave reviews, because I feel like I'm talking to myself.

Chapter 4: A plan

_Previous chapter_

'_He still hasn't gotten over her death. He still needs time before the wound on his heart has healed.' Kidou said while looking at Misaki. "Again, this feeling. Like something is pressing against my chest. I also feel weird in my stomach again. What is this for feeling? It's painful, but it's a happy feeling. What is this weird feeling I have right now?"_

Kidou put his hand on his stomach and tightened his grip. "I feel like I want to take her hand and go anywhere." Kidou thought as Misaki wiped a few tears away. She tried to smile at Kidou and Kidou gave her a gentle smile in return. 'Let's take a walk outside. Sometimes it feels nice to just feel the cold wind against your face.' Kidou said as he stood up. Misaki nodded with a sad smile.

They were taking a stroll in a nearby park. Misaki clung to Kidou's arm as they walked on. "What do I do? I really like Kidou, but I don't want to involve him in this mess. If he knows who my father is, he'll never want to see me again. I don't want that.' Misaki thinks. Kidou looks down concerned when he feels the grip around his arm tightening. Misaki looked down sadly.

Komochi residence:

'Misaki's not home?' A loud voice yelled. 'Then find her immediately! What do you think you're doing here, wasting precious time?' It was Misaki's father. He isn't angry, he's furious. 'Find my daughter. Do you have any idea how worried I am?' He yelled at his staff. He heard soft laughing behind his back. 'Mayumi, what are you doing here?' He said with a normal tone.

'Father, I might know a way to make Misaki truly hate soccer.' Mayumi said with an evil smile. ' The answer is marriage.' The father first gave a look like he understood, but shot her a puzzled look after that. 'It's easy. We give her to a horrible soccer coach who will abuse her every day. That should change her mind.' Mayumi said with a wicked smile.

The father smiled. 'I like your idea, but I would like to give it my own spin. You see, if you…' He started talking but is interrupted by a few men. 'Sir, we found your daughter and are now bringing her back home. She was alone in a park.' Mayumi wanted to stop her father and ask for explanation but her father stopped her. 'Don't worry, you'll see soon.' He said as he left.

At the park:

Kidou and Misaki were walking until a man with a black suit and sunglasses appeared. Kidou was shocked to see such a suspicious man and Misaki let go of Kidou's arm. 'My lady, your father wishes that you come home immediately.' The man says and Misaki turns to Kidou. 'Don't worry. That man works for my father. I have to go home now.' Misaki said with a gentle smile and walked away.

'Text me when you got home.' Kidou shouts and walks back home. Misaki just smiles as she walks on. The man started talking to Misaki. 'My lady, was that Kidou Yuuto? The famous soccer coach from Teikoku high? What will you do when your father finds out you're on friendly terms with him? He will be furious with you.'

'Then you have to keep your mouth.' Misaki said angrily. 'If you don't tell anyone we're friends, then there is no problem. If I find out you told someone, I won't go easy on you. I will do whatever I can to protect Kidou from father.' The man saw Misaki's eyes burning. 'Of course, my lady. I won't tell a soul. Please forgive me.'

Komochi residence:

Misaki arrives home and quickly texts Kidou before she meets her father. _'I just got home. I hope he isn't very mad at me. After all, I ran away from home. I hope we can meet again sometime soon.'_ Misaki sends as she enters the living room. Her father was waiting for her in his big chair, her little sister sitting on the arm leaning.

'Misaki, I'm so glad you're home.' Misaki looks at her father with surprise. 'I have a new mission for you. You have to become the wife of a soccer coach and find out if they already know of my plan to stop soccer. If they do, your next mission is to give them a hard time trying to stop me.' Misaki stares at her father with disbelief. "Does that mean I can be with Kidou?'

Mayumi looks at her father with shock, but lets it pass. Misaki walks away and Mayumi follows her. 'Aren't you happy? Now you can be with Kidou.' Mayumi said kindly. Misaki looks back with shock and is surprised to see that Mayumi actually has a kind face. 'Misaki –nee, only one of us can escape this horrible place. You should have noticed by now.'

Mayumi's face was serious. 'So you're going to sacrifice me for your safety? How nice of you.' Misaki said sarcastically and walked away. Mayumi looked down sad. 'I'm sorry for everything I did to you sis, but I woke up. Please be happy with him and go far away from here. I'll stay here so…' Mayumi whispers to herself.

Misaki enters her room and looks at her phone. One mail. She opens the mail and starts to smile. '_I'm sure your father won't be mad for long. If he does, there's always a spare room over here. This time, don't freak out but rest assured. It's my house you're staying in right now.'_ Misaki presses her phone to her chest. She's so happy, knowing there's a place she can be safe.

ZaphiraX: I'm going on temporarily break. The schoolwork is piling up and falling down on my head like an avalanche. One more thing. I MISS 'My snow angel'. I loved that story so much. By the way, I'm thinking of writing a one shot for Hetalia Axis Powers. It's about the brother relationship between England and America. NO ROMANCE! Bye bye and till next time.


	5. Chapter 5: Who's the mastermind?

ZaphiraX: I wanted to write a chapter in the vacation, but I couldn't because of my parents. They think I'm useless and that I'm going to be kicked out of the family if I don't get a job and work more on my studies. The problem is, I have so much school that I don't have any time for a job. Of course, my parents don't give a sh*t. I already had a pretty low self – esteem, but now it's sinking through the ground.

Chapter 5: Who's the mastermind?

A few days ago:

Mayumi was in her room, working on her laptop. She noticed the strange behavior of her older sister and became curious. She found out what was going on after following her a few times. Mayumi was angry at first, but then she saw the smile on Misaki's face. "I never saw her smile like that before…" Mayumi thought and realized how silly the hatred for Soccer really is.

Present:

Mayumi was sitting at the dining table with her father. She noticed her father's angry mood. 'What's wrong, father? Is something not going as planned?' Mayumi looked away and winced at her own sentence. "That sounded really fake. Did it sound realistic to father?" She looked back, only to see her father looking at a picture. She gave him a puzzled look. 'Who is on that picture?'

Her father finally looked up at her. 'I got a "fiancé" for her but I just don't like the guy.' He held up the picture and Mayumi smiled on the inside. Of course, to hide suspicion, she looked at the picture with terror. 'One of my spies made this photo. He's supposed to be single, but… Every time I think that this man loves soccer, I just want to tear up this photo.

The photo her father was holding was a photo of Kidou. "Good thing I still had that picture from him. I was afraid that spy would betray me, but it seems he did his work fine. Now all father has to do is have those two together." Mayumi thought as she stood up and walked away. "Everything will go as **I **plan it."

Misaki's Room:

Misaki wasn't hungry. She didn't want to eat. When she saw that gentle smile on the face of her younger sister, she knew something was wrong. "There's no way she would smile that way. All she wants is father's attention." She thought as she sat on her bed with her mobile in her hand. She wanted to text Kidou, but she already felt horrible for involving him in the first place. She put down her mobile on her nightstand and walked towards the bathroom. "I just need to get some things of my mind."

She met her father halfway. 'Misaki, there you are.' She sighed once and looked her father in the face. 'I was worried because you didn't come for dinner.' Misaki turned her gaze towards the floor and wanted to say something, but she was cut off. 'Listen, I have something very important to tell you. We'll discuss this at my office. The two walked down the hall to a little office.

The office was pretty boring. The walls were half white half black and there were two big iron closets on the left and right side against the wall. There was a desk in the back of the room. There were papers spread over the surface and Misaki noticed she saw something that looked like a picture.

'I have decided on your fiancé.' Her father started. Misaki looked at him in shock and wanted to say something, but her father cut her off again. 'You are going to be Kidou Yuuto's fiancé. Your mission is as I told you. You need to find out if they know about my plan. Another mission is to find out if he knows anything about sector five. That information could be useful.'

Misaki just stared at her father as he told her the news. "He wants me to become Kidou's fiancé?" She nodded and ended her conversation with her father. She walked back to her room, forgetting she wanted to take a bath, and closed the door behind her. Once inside her room, she started dancing and jumping in happiness. She tried to keep in her laughing because she would be in trouble when someone heard. But then she realized something horrible and ran out of her room.

'Father, wait.' Her father stopped and turned around. 'We can't. What if that Kidou recognizes your face or our name? He would never take his enemy as his fiancé.' Her father started thinking. "What do I do? Kidou will hate me if he finds out who I really am." Misaki thinks. 'I think we should use a different name when meeting him.' She blurts out.

'Good idea.' Her father said with a smile. 'You think up a name we could use. I'm not going to change my face though. We'll just have to hope he doesn't know my face.' The two discussed some more things and Misaki's father walked away. she went back to her room and took her phone from the nightstand. She scrolled for Kidou's name and started texting him.

_I forgot to tell you, but I made up with my dad. It seems he wasn't that angry. He was actually worried (I think). He had wonderful news for me. I'm not going to tell you yet, because you'll probably find out very soon._ She sent the text and fell onto her bed with a smile. A smile that widened when she felt her phone vibrate.

_Good thing you and your father aren't fighting. I think he really was worried about you. After all, he's your father. Wonderful news? Now I'm curious. By the way, do you have anything this weekend? Haruna wants to go shopping but I really don't understand women._ Misaki smiles as she gets up and gets out of her room. She remembered she wanted to take a bath.

Kidou residence:

'Wonderful news.' Kidou whispers while sitting on his desk. He smiled while thinking of those words. He was working until late and was taking his break from all the work. "I'm so curious. I really want to know. But even if I ask Misaki, she probably won't say a thing. But I really want to know." Kidou thought while smiling. He never felt so happy and the strange feeling entered his stomach again.

ZaphiraX: Okay, I really need a name for the Father of Misaki. Does anyone have any idea? I also noticed that Mayumi was the older sister in the first chapter. THAT'S A BIG MISTAKE! Misaki is the older sister. I'm so sorry for the slip up. I probably had some idea that was nice if Mayumi was the older sister, but I can't remember what it was. That means I have to go with the plan I have now. Sorry Mayumi, but you're the younger sister.


	6. Author's Note

Hello everyone.

I guess I don't need to start with "ZaphiraX:" because this is one big author's note. I guess everyone noticed that I haven't been writing much. I will first apologize for that, because I'm sure many people want to read the next chapter. I have to disappoint everyone, but to tell you that I won't be writing soon either. I don't want to go to deep in this, so I'll explain without the horrid details.

My father is never 100% sober. It isn't as bad as you thinks. He only hits people when he's really drunk, so that's only in the weekend. My mother fears my father, because he is pretty strong. He used to build houses (I don't know the English word, Sorry). I used to write when my dad isn't home. But now he's without work which means, of course, that he's always home. Except when he goes drinking with friends.

I don't want to say anything more, because everyone can already guess what's going on right now at my home. He is always swearing at others and yelling. I don't want to tell anyone, because the man can actually be very sweet when he wants to. The worst thing out of all is that I'm sick. I got the flu. I'm stopping with writing for a little while. Sorry * bows very deeply*. I hope to resume as soon as possible.

I hope, when the new chapter is there, everyone will still enjoy the story. Bye bye


	7. Chapter 6: Arranged marriage

ZaphiraX: Hello everyone. I'm sorry, but I'm going to be very slow with my chapters. I have some minor problems with my hands, so I can only type with two fingers. I can also only type while I'm in bath. It's the only room in the house with a lock (except the toilet, but I'm not going to write there). But that isn't very much, because dad will kill the door if I stay in there longer than 1 hour. (he'll notice something is going on if I stay in there for too long.) I know this sounds horrible, but could everyone please leave a review? I'm already hating myself for thinking this, but I'm having second thoughts about finishing my stories. I am becoming a horrible writer.

Chapter 6: Arranged marriage

Misaki came home from shopping with Kidou and Haruna. They had a fun day, but Misaki got confronted with something she doesn't like at dinner.

'Misaki, have you found a proper name for us?' Misaki's father asks when the family is having dinner. Misaki nearly chokes on her food. Mayumi looks from her father to her sister and back with a puzzled face.

'Yes, father. I have been thinking of names. How about "Enari"? The father starts thinking. Mayumi still has no idea, so leans over the table and pokes her sister in the arm with an questioning look. 'I'm going to be engaged to the soccer coach of Teikoku high.' Misaki whispers to the other side of the table. Mayumi gives Misaki a gentle smile and resumes eating.

'It's a nice name. I like it. Then my name will be Enari Hisoka. It suits me quite well. You have done a good job thinking up a name, Misaki.' The father says with a smile. 'Now that we have a name, all I have to do is call Kidou and arrange this marriage.'

Misaki just nods and stares at her food. She is really happy that she has this arranged marriage, because she truly likes Kidou. But she has three problems. One: is the feeling that she has really love and not just like? Two: Does Kidou love her or like her? Three: What if Kidou doesn't like the news at all? What if he's going to hate her and never want to see her again? She doesn't want to think about it.

Kidou residence:

'Yuuto, I have wonderful news. You're getting married.' Kidou looks up from his work with shock when his father barges in.

'Excuse me?' Kidou says, thinking he heard wrong. His father looks at him with a big smile.

'Son. I know that arranged marriages are old, but I'm sure that you will be able to become happy with this girl.' The father says and starts to look puzzled when Kidou is looking at him with horror. 'Is this not good news?'

Kidou sighs. He doesn't want to let his father down. He gives him a fake smile in return. 'No, father. This is wonderful news.'

Kidou's father smiles gently at his son and leaves the room. Kidou sighs and looks at his work. He doesn't feel like working at all. Not now that he's going to marry some random person he doesn't even know.

He looks at his mobile and starts texting Misaki. He doesn't know why, but he just wants to talk to someone and Haruna is too noisy. He can't talk to his dad, because he's the reason of his distress.

_Hey Misaki. Guess what, I'm getting married to some stranger. My father made me accept some arranged marriage. I really don't want to, but I don't want to disappoint my father._

Kidou send it and suddenly feels very stupid for sending it in the first place. What is that news to her anyway? Kidou sighs once more, before going back to his work. His mobile vibrates a few minutes later. Kidou pulls his phone and sees he has a text from Misaki.

_I don't think you're getting married to some stranger, because I'm going to an arranged marriage to. I can already guess who my partner is now._

Kidou looks at the text with wonder. If what she is saying is right, then he can also guess who is partner is too.

Suddenly feeling a lot better, he texts Misaki again._ Then I think I might enjoy this._ Looking at the text, Kidou blushes. "Maybe this is a little to direct?" But he sends it anyway. This time the reply came fast. '_Me too'_

Kidou smiles gently at the text. He puts his phone back into his pocket and resumes with his work. He's already looking forward to the meeting. Wondering how Misaki would look like and how her family would look like. Wondering where they would meet and at what time. Kidou is already starting to become nervous.

Komochi Residence:

Misaki smiles at her mobile. She falls down on her bed and rolls a few times before putting her phone on her nightstand and tries to fall asleep. She is so exited she can't sleep. She keeps laughing softly and imagine Kidou walking next to her.

After an hour of laughing, Misaki finally falls asleep. A person who is still awake though, is Mayumi. She is writing away in her diary. Even though she writes fast, she still writes gracefully and clearly. Mayumi hates it, because if someone reads it, her plan will fail.

_The plan is easy: First is Misaki's wedding. Then, I will gain evidence that Misaki no longer hates soccer. In fact, it has to look like she loves it. Father will be so mad that he'll lock her up "there". I will free Misaki and tell father that I'm the one who let her go. I'll provoke him with many things. So many, that he'll forget about Misaki. I also expect Kidou can protect Misaki after she is free._

Mayumi reads it over and over. She still doubts the plan. If something doesn't go as planned, she can still go to the police and ask them to do something about it. Can't she? If she can't, then she'll just have to create some evidence that he's a bad person. With all the illegal stuff going on around the house, she can easily get some evidence from one of her father's spies.

"They are so willing to give me anything if I show some money." She thinks when she thinks about the spies her father own. "It's almost embarrassing. Wait a sec, almost? No, it's just plain embarrassing that they give away information that easily. She sighs once. She needs the phone number from her soon to be brother – in law. Just for safety.

A few weeks later:

Two families sit at one table in an inn somewhere in Kyoto. At one side: Kidou and his father. At the other side: Misaki, Mayumi and their father. Everyone is looking very serious, but Misaki and Kidou give each other a wink. The fathers are talking about serious stuff that Misaki doesn't register. All she can see is Kidou sitting at the other side of the table and all she can hear is buzzing in the background.

Kidou tries to concentrate on the conversation of the fathers, but loses it when he sees that Misaki gives him a shy smile. He melts at the sight, but pulls himself together when he hears his father say. 'Well, how about the two of you walk around a bit while we work on the official stuff'

Kidou smiles at his father and then at Misaki. 'May I have the honor of escorting you for a walk outside?' (A/n: sorry if this sentence sucks, but I had no idea how to ask her to go outside with him. If the sentence is wrong, which probably is the case, can someone tell me what to put here?)

Misaki blushes, but stands up and grabs Kidou's arm as he escorts her outside. When they are outside, they can finally relax and really talk with each other.

'Finally out of that room.' Kidou says with a relieved sigh. Misaki laughs softly and hugs Kidou's arm a little tighter.

'I'm happy we're out of that room to. It's not like the atmosphere was nice and I wasn't listening to their conversations.'

Kidou laughs. 'Honestly, I wasn't paying any attention either. That's actually pretty bad, because that's really important stuff. What if they're making decisions we don't like?'

Misaki looks up at Kidou with a soft smile. 'I'm sure things will be fine. I don't think they will arrange things we don't like.' Kidou thinks about it and then turns to her.

'But what if they want a very big wedding? What if they want to invite half of the world to our wedding? What if they use a color we hate? What if…'

'Fine, fine. I get it.' Misaki says with a laugh. 'They might be wrong at some areas, but not all of them. If we just check everything they arrange, we should be safe. I've been wondering though, why isn't Haruna here? Isn't she your sister?'

Kidou and Misaki stop at a little red bridge and look at the pond filled with Koi carper. 'She wasn't allowed to come along because she isn't adopted into the Kidou family. I asked father many times if she could come along, but he already made up his mind.'

Misaki noticed that Kidou looked a little sad. She softly started to stroke his arm. 'Her last name will soon turn into Tachimukai though. And besides, you can still hang out with her from time to time.' Kidou looked down on her and smiled gently.

'You're right. It could have been worse.' Misaki smiles back and they stand together in silence for a little while.

'I got a question.' Misaki says softly. 'Can you take off your glasses?'

Kidou looks back at the pond. He thinks about it for a few moments, but then removes his glasses. Misaki loves staring at those crimson eyes. Even though Kidou says it scares people, she loves the red color.

They walk around for a few more minutes before walking back in. The fathers are smiling at their children when they enter the room and end their conversation. 'Don't worry.' The father of Kidou says to Misaki and Kidou. 'We've already made all the arrangements.'

Misaki and Kidou nod and smile back to their fathers. The "Enari" family is the first family to leave the room. Once they sit in the car, interrogation begins.

'How was the boy? Was he polite? How does he see you? Does he know anything about us?' Hisoka is throwing all kinds of questions at Misaki without a break. Mayumi and Misaki both can't follow him at all.

'Father, Calm down.' Misaki says after sighing once. 'I don't have any idea what you're talking about. When I went outside with Kidou, we just had a conversation about ourselves. I didn't tell him anything about your plan. He didn't seem uncomfortable so I think we're fine.'

Hisoka listens to his daughter and nods a few times when she's done. 'Very good, very good. I also had a conversation with Mr. Kidou. After the marriage, maybe we could use some of their money to fund our plans. It's obvious that they have more than enough.'

'I can't believe you're getting married to someone who's rich.' Mayumi says with a fake pout. 'I'm jealous. If only I could get someone rich. I could buy anything I want.'

Misaki sighs. 'That's exactly the reason why you will never marry someone rich.'

While at the inn:

'Kidou. I know that arranged marriage is old, but I want you to know that I only want the best for you. I have to admit that the girl is very beautiful next to you.'

Kidou smiles gently at his father. 'I understand, father. I don't mind having an arranged marriage. I know that you would never force me to do things that I don't want. I had a talk with the girl, and I like her a lot.'

'You don't have to lie to me you know. I know what it's like to have an arranged marriage.' The father says with a frown.

Kidou turns serious. 'I'm not lying. I'm just lucky. I get along with her very well.'

'Then I guess it's fine. Just don't push yourself to make me proud. But with this said and done, let's go home.'

Kidou nods and together, they went home. Once home, Kidou texts Haruna.

_Haruna, I think I'm getting married. I just went to an arranged marriage, but it wasn't horrible. The girl was very nice and father approves of the family… I think. I think I know how you feel now._ Kidou smiles while sending the text. It didn't take long before she texted an 'congratulations' back. Kidou went back to work, but he couldn't keep his mind off of Misaki.

ZaphiraX: You never notice how big a chapter is until you have to "write" it with two fingers. This is the longest chapter I ever wrote (I think) Now, I'm going to take a break because my fingers really can't move anymore. I broke my fingers while falling off the stairs. Stupid, huh. It really hurts though. AAAAAH, stop it, stupid me. I'm stopping here. Till next time everyone


End file.
